


Sick

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Sick!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock becomes ill after becoming infected with an alien disease.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

His room was dark and warm and the scent of incense hung in the air. 

“Spock?” Uhura whispered. 

He was late for his shift and had ignored a comm message to report to the bridge. She'd checked where he was on the ship and the fact that he was in his quarters was a little worrying to her. Kirk wasn't on shift that morning and Sulu was in command while awaiting Spock's arrival.  
He gave her a silent nod of approval to find out where Spock was. 

Spock didn't oversleep. He never came to the bridge late unless he'd been caught up in something more important and in those instances, he'd always alerted the bridge beforehand.  
She carefully walked over the the bed and saw that he was still sleeping. She'd noticed before how Spock always went to sleep on his back but once he was lost in sleep, he'd curl on his side. It made him look more human, she'd always thought.  
Gently, she touched him as she called his name, rousing him from sleep. She could see his eyes move underneath the lids, the first sign that he was stirring and soon enough, his eyes crept open slightly. He sat up.  
She hadn't requested the lights on when she entered and she frowned at him now, as he peered up at her. 

“Lights, twenty percent.” she requested. The dimness of the room was replaced by a gentle light. She reached to touch Spock's face as the frown deepened on her features.  
As her skin made contact with Spock's he shuddered and pulled away from her.  
She didn't try to touch him again but looked deeply concerned as she observed him. The whites of his eyes were a deep green, making it look like Spock's whole eyes was almost black in colour.  
“What happened to your eyes?” she said, hand reaching out instinctively but stopping short of making contact after how he reacted before.  
She saw with alarm that his body shook occasionally with a tremor and even in the dim light, his colour looked off- wrong somehow.  
“We need to get you to sickbay,” she said, turning away and prepared to call someone down to see to Spock. 

“No,” he said, sounding a little desperate to her. 

“Spock, you're sick.” she said, hesitating but not returning to him either. 

He simply shook his head again before laying back down. She frowned and came back to him, unsure what to do. “What do you need me to do?” she asked, kneeling down beside him, every part of her wanting to sooth him in any way she could. He said nothing though. “Okay, stay here. Don't move, just rest. I'll be back.” She said and she got up, making her way across the room in a few purposeful strides. 

She headed straight down to sickbay, deciding if Spock wouldn't go to McCoy, she'd take the Doctor to him. He was in his office when she got there and she wasted no time with pleasantries.  
“Spock's sick. He's lethargic, light sensitive, tremors, cold-”

“Where is he?” 

“His quarters. I tried to get him to come here but-”

“Don't worry. I make house calls.” McCoy opened a cabinet and found the emergency kit assigned for Spock. He'd prepared one for each different alien specie assigned to the Enterprise so that in a situation like this, he didn't have to worry about what he needed to take.  
“If it's nothing too serious, I can treat him in his quarters. But I may have to bring him in.”

Uhura nodded and followed McCoy as he went onto the ward. “Clarke, prepare one of the private quarters. Get the heat set to Vulcan standard for me.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

They headed out of sickbay and towards Spock's quarters. Neither spoke on the journey there and it was as they walked down the last corridor to Spock's quarters that McCoy spoke again.  
“If I remember rightly, Spock was supposed to be in command today?” At Uhura's quick nod he continued “Right, well best let Sulu know that he'll be in command for now. And you best let Jim know what's happening too. He'll be very unhappy if he's the last to know.”

At the door he paused “I'll let you know.” He said before he headed in alone.


End file.
